Where Is He?
by aech
Summary: One day Fang leaves the Flock. Where did he go?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Maximum Ride or Fang (poor me…)**

Once upon a time… **(Ok how many times have we heard that I mean come on!)**

**Max's POV**

_One day I was playing solitaire with Iggy. "Iggy I don't think this is working…"_

"_How so?" He was facing the other wall "Oh, sorry" He walked out of the room hitting his head on the wall on the way out._

"_Max come here for a sec," Fang said to me._

"_Ok…" I walked over to Fang._

"_I don't think I really belong here anymore. Goodbye" Fang said to me and left without any other words._

"_Fang…"_

_****************_

Since that day I haven't gotten much sleep lately. It's been three years since I last saw him. Where are you Fang?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Maximum Ride books or Iggy *boo-hoo *Max's POV

Iggy brought me to a road and walked off. _Wait, how can Iggy see all of a sudden? _I thought to myself. "Max…" I heard a faint voice I followed that voice. "Ma-ax…" _What is this?_

"Max!"

*Gasp! * _It's Fang!_ I ran around the corner. Something grabbed me and pulled me around the corner. Somebody put a needle in me. I couldn't stay awake. I slowly fell asleep.

:XXXxxxXXX:

I started to wake up. I opened my eyes quickly. I saw Fang! I jumped on to him and he fell on to the floor. I gave him a kiss he started to close his eyes. After a long batch of kissing and hugging he got up and left me on the floor. He sat down on a chair. "Have you gained weight?" he asked me.

"No."

"Then what's all that 'extra weight' on your stomach for?"

"It's not 'extra weight its…its…your baby."

"WHAT? Hold on we only did it twice, it doesn't take that short of a time!"

"Guess we were lucky." I started getting pains. "Oww"

"What's wrong?"

"My water broke. Hurry get me to the Hospital, and fast" He lifted me up and started getting me to the Hospital.

**To be continued.**

**Oh and for all of you Fang lovers out there this is never going to happen to you so, stop drooling.**


	3. AN

A/N

Okay all of you seem to be confused so I'm going to fill in a few holes so here we go:

Okay first of all Fang left right? Well before he left he did you know what to Max, now Max is pregnant it took a while for the baby to grow inside her because she's a mutant right? Okay now her waters broke so now Fang is taking (flying, whatever) her to the hospital.

**You got your answers! Jeez…**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Maximum Ride or Iggy, but I do own me!**

Max POV

Fang got me to the hospital *sniff sniff* "What's that smell?" Fang looked suspicious.

"I don't know"

"Are you still wearing that shirt that you wore when you left?"

"No…"

"You are aren't you? Gross! I know we may be part bird but you still have to change!" We arrived at the hospital. Fang got his wings into his shirt quickly. "Umm… my _wife's_ water broke can you do something…?"

"Oh yes right away sir get her into a room quickly!" She took me too a room with a medical bed. Flash-backs started zooming into my head.

"_Hey birdie we got some candy for you!"_

"_No…! No more needles! Rah!"_

"AHH!"

"What what's wrong?"

"Uhh… nothing"

XXXxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxXXX

_After the birth_

"Hmm…" I was holding my baby, it was a girl. She had dark hair like Fang's and nice dark brown eyes like mine. Fang walked into the room. "It's a girl!?"

"Yes what else would it be?"

"Oh well…I…since were both 2% avian wouldn't that make her… you know… more _birdish _than us?"

"Umm I guess, but you know when we were saving angel and the files?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I read this small thingy in the papers and it said that it takes a newborn mutant bird baby a month to develop wings so there should be little stubs on the baby's back, lets check." Fang ducked under the baby and pulled the blanket down a bit. "Yep there's some little stumps!"

"What should we name her?"

"How about… Scarlett?"

"Ok."

**To be continued…**

**Review or someone dies! (Most likely going to be baby if you don't review!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own MR, but James Patterson does!**

**Max's POV**

"Fang…"

"What?"

"The baby…." I pointed to the door that connects to Scarlet's room. "That's your job….!"

"But its your turn I did it yesterday!'

"Fine…." Fang lazily dragged himself out of bed and walked out of the door.

Here he dropped the baby, I caught it. "Jesus, Fang you almost hurt Scarlet…" Fang mumbled. "Jeez, I'm gonna take you to the loony bin!"

"Fang…." I whispered

"What?"

"The baby is stinky." I plugged my noise. "It's your turn to change the diaper!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" He got up and walked towards the dresser and reached in to grab the diapers and wipes. "Babies usually take a dump 3-5 times a day; this thing takes twice the amount than a human child!"

I watched him slowly unravel the baby's diaper. "Disgusting…" I heard him mumble, "This is complete comedy" I thought to myself.

**Ok peoples I didn't have any more ideas so bye**

**~Aech**


End file.
